


Fate's trick

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, brief mention of Midorima's parents, featuring a phone which thinks it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima made up his mind: he'd ask Takao on a <i>date</i>.<br/>His phone had different plans, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's trick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone~! It's me again, back with another MidoTaka.  
> What can I say, I really like them, you know?  
> This was supposed to be somewhere between fluff and humor, I can't guarantee you that my attempts succeeded, though. You'll tell me, if you wish~  
> Have mercy on me, I wrote that at like 1am and in English, which keeps on not being my native language, so, you see... Be patient?  
> Just kidding~. Hope you enjoy this little thing~.

**_Fate’s trick_ **

Midorima Shintarō was sitting at his desk, staring at a pair of movie tickets.  
His parents had bought two tickets for a movie première and Mrs. Midorima was very excited at the idea of dressing up and go out with her husband, but then something came up with Mr. Midorima’s work and they had to cancel.  
Since Mrs. Midorima thought it would be a waste of money, she gave the tickets to her eldest son.  
«Here, Shintarō» she said, handing him the two pieces of paper «Go see the movie with a friend. Don’t make those go to waste»  
That led him to the predicament he was currently facing: how to ask that friend.  
Who he should ask, Shintarō knew quite well, there was no one else he’d choose as a companion.  
But, damn, he was Midorima Shintarō, he didn’t ask people on movie dates. He didn’t ask _friends_ on movie dates.  
_A date_. Yes, that would have been nice.  
The green haired shooter has had a crush on his partner, _his friend_ , for a while now –how long that while was, he couldn’t tell- and he just- He just needed a way to confess.  
He had always thought of love as very complicated matter, as something that made your mind swirl with force; but loving Takao Kazunari was easy.  
Loving the point guard was as simple as breathing, it came natural to him: from the way the other always managed to make him feel at ease, in and out the court, to the way they trusted each other, the way Takao called him with that overly familiar name… Everything was just natural, at that point. Shintarō couldn’t imagine anything different and he was sure he didn’t even want to try.  
He was fine. They were fine.  
He had come to term with his feelings, analyzed them like the good, rational man he was, and decided it could only be love.  
And he was fine with that.  
From the way Takao behaved he had a suspicion his feelings were mutual, that the dark haired guy loved him too.  
And he was fine with that as well. More that fine, actually.  
Of course there were chances he had read the signs wrong, he wasn’t perfect, so he was afraid of a rejection; but the chances were actually pretty low, given how enthusiastic Takao was everytime Midorima asked him to accompany him –usually to search for lucky items-.  
Shintarō put the tickets on the desk, grabbed his phone and started staring at the screen, dwelling on what to do. And on _how to do it_.  
He started by checking Oha Asa for compatibility between their star signs. He scrolled the page on his phone and read carefully the love sections of both Cancer and Scorpio. Both good.  
Their compatibility was always good, actually, no matter what Oha Asa said. Not that he would ever admit it.  
He turned back to the email page, inserted Takao’s address and then proceeded to stare again at the white screen.  
He stared intently at the gray bar indicating the point where to start writing, hoping for some sort of epiphany.

 **To:** Takao Kazunari  
**Object:** Date

Shintarō looked in horror at the object, then deleted it in a rush.

 **To:** Takao Kazunari  
**Object:** Invitation

That was better.

 **To:** Takao Kazunari  
**Object:** Invitation  
_Takao-_

That was no good. It sounded too much like he was giving the other an order. He had decided that he would ask the point guard on a date but he had to do it right.  
He took a deep breath, then another and then a third one. He stared at his phone screen for a while longer, breathed again and started typing in a bit of a hurry.  
He was so nervous he didn’t even check his spelling at the end, he just pressed send, closed his phone and left it on his desk, heart beating like it wanted to tear a hole in his ribcage.  
Now he just needed to wait for the reply.

 

Takao’s phone beeped, signaling he had a new mail.  
Lazily rolling on his bed, the point guard reached for it on his nigh stand and opened it.  
«A mail form Shin-chan? That’s weird, he hardly text me first!» he said, smiling. He was happy to be contacted first from the shooter.  
He opened the mail and started reading, happiness growing inside of him with each word.  
Then he read the last phrase and blushed like crazy.  
His whole face was as red as Akashi’s hair.

 **From:** Shin-chan  
**Object:** Invitation  
_Hi Takao, I wanted to inform you that my parents bought a couple of tickets for a movie première, but since something came up with my father’s work they had to cancel and my mother gave the tickets to me. She told me to go with a friend and I was thinking… You know, if you want… Can we go together? Not just as friends, you know, like a… couple._  
_Therefore, Takao Kazunari, would you be my fate?_

 

Shintarō’s phone beeped and he winced, startled by the sudden sound. He reached for it with a trembling hand, fearing the answer.  
He opened the mail with his heart still beating crazily.

 **From:** Takao Kazunari  
**Object:** Re: Invitation  
_Are you trying to kill me Shin-chan?! You- How could you ask me something like that out of the blue, I thought my heart would explode with happiness! I would, Shin-chan, I totally would! Just… Wasn’t that too deep for a first date?_

Shintarō, frowned, not understanding the last phrase.  
Ok, he got that Takao had accepted his request of a date, but what was he talking about? What was supposed to be “ _too deep for a first date_ ”?

 

Takao heard the sound again and checked his phone, cheeks still red and heart pounding.

 **From:** Shin-chan  
**Object:** What?  
_What do you mean with “too deep for a first date”? Did I say something wrong?_

The dark haired guy laughed heartily and typed his reply

 

Shintarō’s phone beeped again and he opened it, still thinking about what he could had said wrong.

 **From:** Takao Kazunari  
**Object:** Re: What?  
_Read again your first message, Shin-chan_

That actually explained nothing, but Shintarō did anyway. He read it again, and nothing seemed wrong, but then…  
The last phrase. He had meat to type _date_ , but his phone had decided to play a trick on him and corrected it to _fate_. In his nervous state he hadn’t checked it and sent it wrong.  
He wanted to die. Or to bury himself in the depth of Earth and never come out again, not even to play basket.  
That was… Embarrassing would be an understatement. That was a _disaster_.

 

When the new mail come Takao was still smiling.

 **From:** Shin-chan  
**Object:** Apologize  
_I- I don’t know how to apologize for this! I’m really sorry Takao, I hadn’t meant to- It’s just that my phone corrected it and I didn’t check it, I’m really sorry, please forget it-_

Shintarō was still blushing and looking everywhere but at his phone when the reply came.  
He took a deep breath, then another and then a third and read it.

 **From:** Takao Kazunari  
**Object:** Re: Apologize  
_I thought so. No need to apologize, Shin-chan, I’d be glad to be your date. Seriously._

The shooter smiled, finally breathing like a normal person again, heart calm.  
He was about to type the details of their encounter when another mail from Takao came in.

 **From:** Takao Kazunari  
**Object:** Re: Apologize  
_You know, I’d be glad to be your fate as well, Shin-chan. If you’d want me, that is._

The smile on the green haired boy turned into an affectionate one.

 

He felt somewhere around cloud nine right now. His long time crush, the miracle shooter Midorima Shintarō, asked him on a date. That mean he liked him, didn’t he?  
His phone beeped another time.  
The mail contained the details for their encounter for the première, details such as the place, the time and the title of the movie.  
Right as he finished reading the first mail a second one came in, from the same address.

 **From:** Shin-chan  
**Object:** Fate  
_Of course I’d want you, Takao._  
_Be my date, by my fate, I wouldn’t choose anyone else but you for this role._

Takao’s smile softened.  
«Guess that’s what you’d call _fate’s trick_ , right _Shin-chan_?»

**Author's Note:**

> Phones auto corrects are little sh*ts. My phone is constantly typing different words, I'm starting to feel like it likes to embarrass me.  
> Anyway, how was it? Did you like it? I shall hope so~.  
> Small notes: I used the term "mail" rather than "text" because that's what they use on anime subtitles. I have the impression that's the way Japanese teens use the most to communicate, but I am likely to be wrong so feel free to correct me. Indeed, _do_ correct me, please.  
>  _Fate's trick_ because the word _Fate_ , corrected by a _tricky_ phone, brought them together. What a wicked mind I have.
> 
> That's all for now.  
> As always, just shoot whatever you feel like shooting, I'm bulletproof-  
> Just kididng~. See you~!


End file.
